Athena's Passion
by DreamingAboutLove
Summary: This is before any of her stories besides coming out of Zeus's forehead. This is about the person that encouraged her to be the goddess of wisdom. In case you were wondering, I was talking about Athena.editing chapters
1. The Meeting

In the beginning of my life, I was a petty person. I wasn't this great goddess of wisdom and war. I was terrible, unworthy of being Zeus's daughter, unworthy of the man I love. The man I loved enough to make myself a sworn virgin.

Cyrus.

He was a young fisherman in a village not far from my private island. He was a good boy. His father had died in an accident years before, so his family of three sisters and his mother relied on him.

And then there was his fiancée, Adra. She was so beautiful, with her long golden locks, and china eyes, her sweet disposition, and her obedience. She had al the feminine attributes I don't have. Sure, I'm beautiful, but I'm too stubborn to be worth anything to a man. I guess you would say that's why I swore to be a virgin, but it's not. I swore because after Cyrus died, he chose to be reborn as a cat. Stupid creatures though they are. Absolutely no loyalty to us gods! But you know the saying about nine lives, right? Well as of today, he's on his sixty-fifth year of his seventh. He has very long lives.

Well anyways, I thought you, my dear reader and subject, would enjoy the myth no one but you now knows.

It was late morning when I woke up; the sun was shining on my upturned face. I stretched, pulling my arms above my head, and pointing my toes ballerina style. Feeling very relaxed, I slowly pulled my self to my feet, enjoying the play of the wind at the nape of my neck. It was like any other day, were I'd wake up in the morning and get ready to find another poor sole to torture so I could enjoy the pleasures of being a goddess.

I walked over to the small pond shaded by the palm trees and gazed into my clear gray eyes as I began brushing my hair so the locks would fall over my shoulders in glistening curls.

My vanity up to this day still amazes me. But I'll tell you this, back then I did not wear that helmet, nor did I carry a shield.

Anyways, after I was done with my hair, I take a walk on the beach before father can find me. I was to late that fateful day.

"Athena! Where have you been? We need to have a talk."

" Hello father, nice day we're having."

Or was.

"Not now Athena, your mother said to have a chat with you, and I will have that chat!" His face was slowly turning read, "Now listen to me, young lady. We need to give you a title, or all the Romans and Greeks will know you as the goddess of – of-" He thought for a moment "Of meaness!"

I rolled my eyes. Father could be such an idiot sometimes. Couldn't he think of a better name?

" Now father, don't worry, we'll have our chat soon. But I've got things to do, people to see! And isn't Hera a little worried by now? She'll have woken up, and were will you be? Not beside her." Zeus visibly paled, after all Hera was( and is) a jealous woman.

"You're quite right, now how about in two moons?"

I smiled charmingly. "Of course, father." Yeah, right.

When he'd finally left, I was quite in the mood for a walk. After all, I did need to figure out an excuse for not attending our "chat".

I as half way down the beach when I saw him.

'Poseidon's up to his old tricks again' I thought half -heartedly. Usually I don't pay attention to this sort of thing, but I was curious.

He had the face of an angel. Sweet lips, beautifully arched eyebrows, blond tresses. Any other female sigh at the site of him, not a goddess though. I let my gaze wander downwards, and I noticed a nasty looking gash on his magnificent chest.

" Oh, dear," I murmured. I debated for several minutes before finally decided to take him to my home. Couldn't leave him out here half naked. That was a miracle, you see, he was clad only in breeches.

Ironic, isn't it? I guess Poseidon wanted to preserve his modesty. It must have been something to do with "fellow man," but that never stopped him before. Being a goddess, I was bestowed with inhuman strength (and sexuality), so unlike the average lady, I _could _carry him to our destination.

I lifted him on to my back, his hand fell forward and somehow found my breast. I jerked my head up, nearly hitting his face.

It wasn't really humility that caused my reaction; it had something more to do with the hilarity of the moment combined with the spark of passion that had flared through my veins. Shifting him on my back so his hand moved away from my breast, I started off.

Most of the way went by smoothly, a few groans from the figure on my back, but that was it. Until that cursed bird caught my off guard.

What can I say? I was lost in my thoughts, when that oversized vulture (Okay, so it was a cockatoo) flew so close to my face that I tripped backwards into one of the traps set by the centaurs.

"Aiiieeeeeeee!"

Rule one about being a goddess is that we do _not_ scream. Well so what? I did, nothing can change it now. The worst part was when he woke up. He went into a panic and toppled us backwards down the hill I'd just managed to get us up. My head smashed into a rock on the way down and I lost consciousness.

I woke to the face of that gorgeous model of a man.

"Are you alright?" His concern was touching, but I was too absorbed in his now revealed chocolate eyes.

"Are you all right?" He said again. I blinked, and it all came back to me. The bird, and the fall down the hill.

"Yes, yes, just fine." I attempted to stand, but found my legs couldn't hold me.

"Fine indeed." He muttered under his breath, "Here, let my carry you."

I shook my head, "Oh, no you don't, take a good look at your self, you're in no shape to be carrying anybody." He did as I said and conceded he shouldn't carry me.

"Just give me a few minutes to collect myself, and we'll be off to my cabin."

He nodded and laid down beside me. "So where did you find me?"

"On the beach."

"Where's the beach?"

"Just south of here"

"Do you wanna talk at all?"

"Not really."

About five minutes later I was ready to leave. We got up and he watched me carefully, as if he was afraid I'd jump on him.

"I don't bite," I said in hopes of making him blush.

"S-sorry," I wasn't disappointed. It was kind of cute.

"Just follow me, it's right over that hill." His jaw dropped as he looked up the trail.

"That's- a hill?" he said under his breath, " looks more like a mountain."

"What was that?" I said sweetly.

"Nothing."

It was late when we finally got to my cabin, he held me back. It wouldn't do for me to reveal myself as a goddess by asking for a ride from some non-mortal entity. The moment we got in he collapsed on the nearest thing. My bed.

I blushed, remembering how beautiful his well-muscled chest was.

Trying to keep my mind of the bed, I went looking for some bandages. I found them in the cabinet with a layer of dust on them. I blew and a cloud rose into the air.

I glanced toward the bed. He was asleep. Sighing, I shook him awake.

"Up! We need to get your wounds dressed before you sleep." He groaned and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like an oath.

"UP!"

He bolted up right and I glared at him. "Come on, we need to get your wounds dressed before they become infected."

He let me bandage him, sitting ramrod straight, with his back to me.

"There, now you can go to sleep."

"Thank you," he said.

"I'll wake you in a bit." I said as I walked out the door.

As it turned out, he woke up only an hour later and caught me at my little pond.

"Thanks for all your help." He said as a way of hello.

"No problem."

"It's not that I hate your little island, but is there some way I can go home soon?" I looked at him, if I wanted I could have sent him home a long time ago. But something held me back.

"You'll have to wait awhile, I don't know when the next ship will be in."

"Oh! Is there a city near by?"

"No, ships just drop by often to restock." Disappointment flew across his face.

"Oh well, my names Cyrus, by the by."

I swallowed, what name could I tell him. I didn't want him to know I was the great goddess Athena, it would be too much! "M-m-my name?" I stuttered.

"Yes that would be nice."

"It's-it's-" panic rose in my chest.

"Yes?" I took a deep breath.

"Minerva."


	2. From the Imp to the Fiancee

Of all the names! Minerva! As my Roman name, there's no way to forget it, but still!

I hate the name Minerva, I hope the person who came up with it rots in Tartarus! Who, in their right mind, would enjoy that- that name!

"Minerva? That's a nice name, Roman, right?" I guess he didn't mind.

"Yes, my father deals with the Romans." Half-truth, but it's not that different from saying 'He's the great and powerful Jove! Better known to the Greeks as Zeus, king of the gods.' Right?

"Really, is that were he is now?"

"Kind of." Yeah, he's up on Mount Olympus, trying to sooth his wife's jealous temper. You've heard of her, Hera, goddess of marriage and beauty.

By now I was probably squirming, but I was absolutely _not _going to tell him I was a goddess capable of ruining his life.

"Have you ever been there? To Rome, I mean."

"Yes, plenty of times."

"Wow, it must be great traveling everywhere!"

"So, where's your village?"

"Huh? I don't know, I don't even know where I am! Wait, I'm not in Rome, am I? Because-"

"No, you're in Greece." I heaved a sigh.

"What's with the sigh? Was it something I did?"

"No, I'm just wondering what we're going to eat for dinner." In truth, I was thinking of ways to get around Father tomorrow morning. I don't want him revealing my secret. Unfortunately, I didn't have to worry.

It's kind of funny you know, how my conscience started playing tricks on me. It started of as just me, and then the stupid imp stepped in. He started off somewhere after I considered locking Cyrus away, so I wouldn't have to explain that I was a goddess.

_W__hat's wrong, little goddess? Can't decide which deceitful curse to use? You are a goddess._

No, no.

_Can't admit you're a goddess?_

Not to him.

_Afraid to be treated like a goddess?_

What happened to "Pretty Goddess".

_Pretty goddess, pretty goddess, what will your father do? What will he do when he finds his baby girl has taken a lover?_

He's not my lover!

_Will your father believe you? Will your lover live to see another day?_

Shut up!

_Will you lock him in a cage and turn him into a monkey? Or will you let Zeus strike him down like your dear friend Pallas?_

He won't die! I won't let him!

_Pretty goddess, pretty goddess, since when did you have a say about life and death? _

I do now!

_And where has this little goddess's prey gone?_

I jerked my head up from my hands and glanced around. Cyrus was gone.

"Cyrus? Cyrus, where are you?"

I frantically searched around the general area, panic setting in. He could be anywhere! Within the forest there are many dangerous creatures, anyone of them could have captured him by now.

"Cyrus! Cyrus!" My hysterical calls gained no answer, and I wondered deeper and deeper into the forest.

It was dark when I finally decided to cease my search. I looked around myself to figure out which way was home. To my utter horror, I was lost! On my own island!

I studied the dank and unfamiliar area in hopes of finding one familiar aspect. You know that squeezing sensation you get in your chest when you start to panic? Times that by a hundred, and you'll get how I felt before I fainted.

I woke up, once again, to Cyrus leaning over me, and something pricking at my back. There's just, something about those warm eyes that takes ones breath away. And than there's that hunger, that makes him seem like a fresh baked chocolate chip cookie, you know?

"Minerva?" He looked down at me in confusion. "Isn't it s bit uncomfortable to take a nap down there?" It was then that I realized what that sharp pain was. I was lying in a bed of rocks.

Trying to regain my composure, I stood. "Not at all, I was just having one of those moments, you know, where something soft, just isn't right." I smiled, I hope, with out showing how shaken I was. " Where were you, by the way?"

"Where? I was taking a nap in your cabin." Whoops, I forgot to check there.

" Um, Cyrus, I need to- uh- respond to natures call." I smiled. Perfect! It would give me time to regain my thoughts, and stop that irritating blush crawling up my neck. "Could you get me a coconut?"

He blushed! Such a cute blush to!

"Sure." He said, "I'll be just around the corner." He left and I began to think about how I was going to get home.

A half hour later, he hadn't returned, and once again I began to worry.

"Cyrus? I'm done." I glanced in the direction he went. It wasn't hard to find him this time; the softly padded ground sported clearly his footprints. There was one point were it looked like he was walking on one foot, and I realized he must have stepped on a rock. I really had to get him some sandals. Then I saw him; he was gazing at something in wonder and in longing. I glanced were he was looking. A beautiful blond stood there, her eyes shamed the sky under delicately arched eyebrows, her cheekbones high and slightly flushed, a nose straight and slightly upturned. Beautiful.

"Ah, my love! I've missed you! The time we have spent away from each other feels like centuries!" I silently snorted at the frivolous words spewing from Cyrus's mouth, but an emotion shot through my heart I dared not identify.

There was something wrong with this woman, though. She was not a nymph that resided on this island, and no mortal women had ever stepped on this island. Who was she?

"Adra! Adra, my dear!" Adra, it meant beauty. It suited her immensely; clad in white, she looked ethereal.

I looked at her feet, to see if they were as perfect as her face. She was floating! Damn it, but she was floating!

A specter, it had to be, and Cyrus stepping closer and closer to her. I looked at he path to see what dangers lay ahead. A trap I'd set up in order to catch dinner. It was deep, with sharp little spikes that would stab right through that delicate human body of his. And quicksand! She was good, have no doubt.

"Cyrus! Stop!" He glanced up at me. I grabbed a near by vine so he wouldn't know I was flying.

"Don't take another step!" He grinned in perception. I nearly sighed in relief.

"You want to come with me? I'll just start and you can catch up!" My heart nearly stopped as he took another step. I quickly changed the direction of my flight so I could swoop him up before that other foot of his landed on my trap. Did I fail to mention that there were spikes at the bottom? I didn't think so.

I swooped him up just as the dirt gave way under his feet. "Idiot! Don't you know a trap when you see one?" He was blinking stupidly, still surprised at the turn of events.

He smiled a beautiful smile as he gazed up at me, "Thanks Minerva! Can we go see my fiancée now?" Right then, I considered banging his brains out with a coconut, then throwing myself off a cliff, in hopes of never running into a fool like him again.

We'd landed by now, not far from Adra's perfect, _floating _feet. Cyrus got up and ran towards her, arms spread.

"Adra, my diamond of beauty, my rose of love!"

Diamond of beauty? Rose of love? I was going to puke. The specter hugged him back, but her hands turned into menacingly deadly claws.

"Cyrus!" As if he just realized I was there, he looked down at me with puzzled and confused eyes. It was time to act. I dashed towards them, no real plan in mind, and yanked her off of him.

"Cyrus! Get up!" The specter jumped on me, tearing at the top of my aegis( **AN** type of clothing).

I kicked fiercely at her, trying to get her hand off my beloved aegis. What surprised me was the fact that she suddenly let go, and that Cyrus was standing over her with that coconut I was thinking of using to bash in _his _head in with.

"What-" He panted, "in Hades-" a sharp gasp "Is that?" He pointed to specter on the ground.

" A specter. They take the shape of a mortal to lead one into death." I told him. Unfortunately, that didn't explain why it attacked _me.

* * *

_

Thanks for reading! I know it's a bit rocky in places, but I couldn't think after a while. I think my brother fried my brain for dinner. Anyways, I want to give you a quick "If you didn't know". Pallas is Athena's childhood friend who got in a fight with Athena, so Zeus struck her down, and Athena added her name to her own- Pallas Athene. Also, if it wasn't obvious, the imp is just a figment of Athena's imagination. Thanks again for reading, and especially thanks to those to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

My knees were shaking. I kneeled down beside the injured specter and looked straight into Adra's perfect blue eyes. She was beautiful beyond comparison; Cyrus had good taste.

When you identify a specter, you're allowed to ask one question and they must answer in true honesty. The question I had required a certain chocolate donut to be gone.

I heaved a sigh and stood, my back to Cyrus who was still too dazed to speak. "Cyrus, would you be a dear and leave me and our guest to have a quick chat? I need to find out where she found such a nice aegis." (AN A aegis is a type of clothing Greeks wore, Athena was known for wearing one)

" Huh?" I stole a glance at his face and saw pretty much nothing. The only way to get rid of him was to physically drag him.

I opted to drag the specter, seeing she'd probably be lighter, having such a willowy body.

"Okay missy, I'm gonna call you Keres. Now-"

"My name is not Keres. My name is Zenia." For a girl who just tried to kill us, she sure was open.

" All right, Zenia. Why do you attack a goddess and defy the treaty?"

"What? The favorite daughter of Zeus doesn't know that her father has broken the treaty? We now can attack whomever we want!"

"How does he break the treaty?"

"Ah, ah, ah! Only one question!"

"You're new at this aren't you?" I smiled menacingly down at her. "Zenia." A name can give much power to a person. Especially to a god. Once a god knows the name of the creature it wishes to have power over, they can use that power to full extent. Zenia cursed and stood.

"He maimed and raped a innocent and then gave her to some of his pets who killed her. Satisfied?" That didn't seem right.

"Would you like some dinner?" She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. With a laugh I said "I'll take that as a yes."

During this very boring part where the lot of us walk home, I'll tell you about the treaty.

The treaty was something we made with the original creatures. In this treaty we promised not to hurt any of the innocent, which is very few, and that they got their own special island. Thank goodness it wasn't mine. It was actually one of Artimis's. This pact was made not long after Father locked Kronos and the titans away. The original were outraged to see their friends locked away and rebelled.

This attempt to overthrow us was easily quelled, and we forced them to make a treaty. We were to let the titans free, and in exchange we would get their full support. It also included little things, like not hurting innocents intentionally.

I looked up at Zenia and saw her giving Cyrus the once over. The urge to scratch her eyes out was almost unbearable. I look at Cyrus, and saw his uncomfortable glances at Zenia and realized that she still in the form of his fiancée.

"Zenia, could I have a word with you?" She gave me a surprised look and fell back.

"What's up?"

"Could you take your original form?" She smiled.

"Of course!" Her body seemed to melt as she shrunk about two or three inches. Blond hair turned a couple shades darker, still blond, and just not platinum. And eyes turned first red then gold.

"Not bad," I muttered, "Do you enjoy showing off, Zinnia?" She just turned away and watched Cyrus.

Damn. I'm not j-

Never mind.

"Hey Cyrus, where are you from?" Flirty, great. Zenia walked up to him, hips swinging, a sultry smile on her face. Bitch.

Mentally punching myself, I caught up with the pair.

Their conversation was very informative. You know he has two younger sisters? And he hates dogs? I guess that would be why he chose to be a cat when he was resurrected. But why not something bigger? Forget it.

Cyrus took a nap why I started dinner. Zenia trapped me why I was cracking coconuts.

"So what's your relationship with him?"

"With who?"

"Don't play stupid! With Cyrus!" She crept closer.

I was twitching uncomfortably, "Friend, he'd just my…friend." Zenia looked at me unbelievingly. So, I had the hots for him, it's not like I could take it any farther.

Or that the feelings were returned.

"Really? Then you won't mind if I go after him?" I choked. Zenia pounded my back.

"Stop!" She did and I looked at her intently. "Do you even remember taking shape?"

Zenia stared for a moment, "Yes, a blond woman. Very pretty. Why?"

"Well, that's his fiancée." Zenia gasped. "You're kidding, right?" Yeah, I guess specters are clueless about the forms they take. I wonder what drives them?

"No, not a bit." All she did was stare. Irritated, I left, the coconuts only half done.

To my dismay, Zenia followed me. "Are you sure? It's not some mistake?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"It's not just his sister? He does have two! Or his mother!" I was going to strangle her. I didn't care just how much trouble it got me in, she was going to die.

"Minerva? Can I have a word?" I turned towards the cabin where Cyrus stood. Sure, anything for an escape.

"Yeah, what's up?" He shifted from foot to foot, and seemed to have a problem meeting my eye. Cut the crap Cyrus, what in Hades is going on?

……..

Of course I didn't tell him that! What do you think I am, an idiot?

"That's a nice aegis you have on."

"Thanks, I got it from Amalthea, who raised my father." Cyrus smiled.

"That's sweet." If only he knew that Almathea was a goat, he wouldn't really think of it that way, now would he?

"Yeah. Now what did you want?" He began studying his fingernails.

"Almathea? That sounds familiar." Yeah, I'll bet.

"What do you want Cyrus?" I was slightly irritated and my patience was running low thanks to Zenia.

"Never mind," He looked away.

"Right." It's very frustrating when someone tries to keep something from you. I just realized that.

Sorry it took so long! I don't know what happened! I'll try to be faster with the next chapter. Love ya! And thank you for reading. And I do know it's a really rough chapter, I'm just going to be lazy and just post it.

(Once again, I'm begging you to review, I don't care if you hate it or love it)

Another thing I forgot to mention. Keres is a name meaning evil spirit, so that's why Zenia was just a tad bit offended.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, we all ate in silence. Zenia tried several times to break it, but to no avail. I inwardly sighed the whole time. There were so many things going on that I knew nothing about.

Like why my father had attacked that girl, and what Cyrus was keeping from me. I sighed again, except out loud. Cyrus looked up at me.

"Something wrong Athena?" I shook my head.

"Nothing just tired." He seemed to accept that as he went back to his task.

"Hey Minerva?" He didn't look up as he said this.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd Zenia attack us?" I stared at him shocked.

"Because that's what specters do."

"I know that but-Never mind." I glared at him suspiciously. What did he know?

"Mineeervaaa!" Zenia's mocking voice made us both flinch. Me for the way she said my name, and him for the approach of the woman whom had bothered him all night.

"Yes Zenia?" I turned towards her, the short little monster was grinning smugly.

"Can you help me get that down? I don't know how I got it up there!" Her aegis was up there, and I realized the skank was completely naked.

"Why don't you ask Cyrus? He's taller." Cyrus choked behind me, obviously not relishing the idea of getting closer to the little demon.

"But A-" I was over there in a flash, "accidentally" knocking her down.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" By now I'd had a little talk to her about my "name", and apparently she was going to waste no time blackmailing me.

I began to climb the tree, leaving Zenia on the ground so I wouldn't strangle her. I reached the aegis. I looked down to see where Zenia was so I could throw it down to her, but she wasn't there.

I looked up to find her rubbing against Cyrus was slowly pushing away so he wouldn't offend and Zenia was pushing forward with every intention of finding a warm bed for the night.

Anger boiled in me. He was my chocolate chip cookie!

I jumped from the tree, ready to stalk up to her and rip her hair out. Then it happened, the sound of a centaur's horn, a battle call.

I immediately jumped to action grabbing my spear and unadorned shield. Cyrus was shocked to see me with the weapons; I guess no women in his village were allowed to bear arms.

"Don't just stand there! Hide! Or get a weapon." Zenia grabbed her aegis from me and ran for cover.

"Coward," Cyrus muttered.

"And what are you going to do? Hide or grab a weapon." He stood there a moment, as if contemplating which one, and ran into the cabin.

And he called Zenia a coward. Coward.

I hid in the bushes, ready to face them when they attacked. A small army filled the clearing, looking around confusedly. The leader made his way to the front.

"My people! She has escaped, but we will search and destroy her home for the harm her family has inflicted!" I gasped. What had they done to them?

"We shall avenge our fallen kin!" Could the girl have been a centaur? But even Father wouldn't do such a thing to a member of the centaur clan, as strong as they are. Though usually a peaceful people, the centaurs are a formidable foe and will fight to the death for honor.

"What are they talking about?" I spun around a scream lodged in my throat to see Cyrus.

"I don't know. I just-"

"And when we do catch her! The gods will feel all the grief we do. We shall kill the go-" I charged, protecting my pretense. Bad move, centaurs surrounded me in seconds each one armed and ready to kill.

"Minerva!" Cyrus crashed out of the bushes, ramming past all the centaurs. They were too shocked at the name he'd said to resist. It's well known I hate that name.

Cyrus grabbed my arm, and we walked slowly backwards, the stunned centaurs advancing on us, ready to attack.

They were almost on us when we fell. I feel so lucky, it would have been better if we didn't fall farther than the eye could see into a patch of briars.

Cyrus served as a cushion receiving most of the blow. I was rattled, no doubt about it, but he was in worse shape.

I leaned over to check for wounds. He wasn't moving, which made me worry, but he was just unconscious yet again.

He was bloody from scratches left from thorns. I reached out and wiped away a bit of blood. He stirred a little.

I stood and attempted to disentangle him from the thorns. I gave up a minute later and just ripped him up. His clothes were in rags, but he'd be okay.

I stepped back from him and looked down at him. His blond curls fell over one eye. I had this urge to brush that curl from his eye and kiss his forehead. Which I quelled, just barely.

"Minerva?" I looked up. His eyes were like chocolate syrup, all warm and sleepy, sensual. I felt my insides melt. "Are you okay? All I remember is falling."

I swallowed, hoping I didn't sound as harried as I felt replying, "I'm fine. You took the impact, so I should be asking you."

He looked down at his bloodied arms and then back at me. "It's nothing, I didn't even feel it." He smiled, trying to put me at ease, but I could see he was in pain.

I stalked forward, "Where does it hurt?" He stepped back, frowning.

"Um, Minerva, I'm fine really." I took another step forward, and he took a step back, tripping over his feet and falling back. I was on him in a second, poking and prodding.

"Tell me when it hurts." He wiggled under me trying to get away.

"Minerva! Minerva stop!" He began giggling, a very odd noise, and then he was rolling around pounding his fists on the ground laughing so hard there were tears running down his face.

To state the obvious, he was ticklish.

I stepped back and watched him regain his composure. His laughs slowly turned to gasping, and he turned so he was on his knees.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." He looked up at me, and I saw a certain glow in his eyes. Suspiciously, I took a step back. And he jumped.

I was thrown back, and he was on me tickling me until I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard.

"Revenge is sweet." HE whispered, his lips close to my ear, I could feel his warm breath against my skin.

It felt so good. I turned my face and looked in his eyes. I wanted to kiss him; I knew I was going to kiss him.

He moved forward, I thought he was going to kiss him. It seems that every time something good or otherwise that happens to me gets thwarted. You see, at that moment, someone entered the little cavern we were in.

"What is going on here!"

I looked up at the intruder. A handsome blond haired man stood there. A very familiar, handsome blond man.

"F-Father?"

Welcome guys! Thanks for reading, and once again, thanks for your reveiws(even though I didn't get any /) and yet again, I'M BEGGING YOU REVEIW!

Sorry, I just feel a little strained for support. To tell you the truth, when I get a reveiw, I feel more motivated, so once again, thx!

Evil Voice: Blackmailer

Me: Shut up!


	5. Chapter 5

All I could do was stare. He was here, and he'd seen me kiss-well, almost,- a man.

"Um, hi Father." Cyrus rolled off me and stared at him, his mouth dropping open.

"Y-Your father?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that's him."

"But-but he's so young!" I sighed. Same reaction every time. I'm not going to tell you about that.

Really, I'm not.

I mean it.

Anyways, father stepped down the steps, looking directly at me. "What in the name Olympus do you think your doing?"

All right, you know Pallas? She introduced me to a sweet guy whom I really liked. Well, Papa paid as a visit and scared him witless. He thought he was my lover. How sick is that?

You see, he caught us kissing and that was when he first met Pallas. She just stared, awed at his beauty, and he stared in outrage and shock. So did the guy…

What? Don't look at me like that! I just

Well, there was that time with-

Never mind! You do not need to know that!

"Hey Cyrus, can you give me some room with my father so I can talk to him?" Cyrus nodded, still to astonished to speak. He walked to the other side without a word.

"Hey Father, It's been a while. How's Hera?" For a moment he stared.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" It was the first time he'd asked me that. I guess there's a first time for everything.

I gave him his hug, and he held on for a second. I stepped back.

"What's going on? I heard some disturbing rumors." He looked away, fidgeting ever so slightly.

"It's nothing." I glared at him.

"I don't think so, the truth, stat." He stepped forward and reached out.

"Athena, listen to me."

"I'll listen to you tell me what's going on. Now I want the facts." His expression turned ugly and a blade slid from his sleeve, he brought it down, ready to kill.

"Minerva!" Cyrus knocked him down. The two were rolling around, fighting to the death. I grabbed my shield and brought down on Father's head.

He slumped, unconscious. Cyrus rolled away and stood up. I was in shock. I'd just hit my father!

"Oh no! What have I done!" I began pacing, scared of what would happen when he woke up.

"Um, Minerva, does your father have six toes?" I blinked.

"No, why?"

"Well, he does, on both feet." I choked, _another_ specter? Now what?

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's see if we can get him out of here." Cyrus nodded and lifted him on his back.

We walked in silence, mainly so we wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. When we got back to my cabin, it had been burned down. I gasped at the sight, grateful I'd had everything irreplaceable with me.

"Minerva, I'm so sorry." He dropped the specter and came to my side pulling me close. He smelled good, beneath the blood and sweat. It wasn't really sandle wood, but a little sweeter. I breathed deep, his smell surrounding me.

"Thanks." I pulled away, not wanting to fall completely under his spell.

The specter groaned behind us, standing. "What happened?"

"Awake already?" I kneeled by him and looked him in the eye. "Why don't you tell me why you attacked me?"

He glared angrily, "Let's see, your brother killed one of ours. An innocent." Be a little more specific, which one? I didn't want to ask which one with Cyrus just behind me, but something was wrong seriously wrong.

"Cyrus!" I flinched.

She's back. Cyrus glanced at her, a wild look in his eye. Like a deer caught in the headlights.

When she got there, she looked at the specter. "And who's this one?"

"We don't know. I'm thinking I'll call him Loxias." Zenia giggled, Cyrus smiled, "Loxias" scowled.

"It's Kaj." Zenia clung to Cyrus. "Hey, nice friend you have there. Cute."

"Thanks," Zenia winked.

"If you like shrimps with no modesty." I smothered a laugh behind my hand, Zenia squeezed Cyrus's arm.

"Ouch!" He yanked his arm free and moved to my side.

"Well, Kaj, why don't you stand up." He did, and yanked me too him.

"Well, my dear, you shouldn't be too trusting." His lips were by my ear and he kissed it. I pulled back shocked.

Cyrus jumped forward, grabbing him by the collar. "Think you can take original form? It probably makes Minerva very nervous to get a kiss from her father." I smiled. He was right about one thing, it had been unnerving to be kissed by the spitting image of my father, even as chaste as that one was.

He grinned and grabbed me again, kissing me full on the mouth. I struggled a little, my eyes wide open, so I saw the golden beauty of my father turn a bit paler, and dark hair sprout from his head, overpowering the blond.

I broke away gasping and wiped my mouth. "You-" I took a deep breath, "are the most twisted person I know."

"Why thank you." Yep twisted.

"Now, what are you doing here?" Cyrus spoke with more authority than I'd ever heard, "Why attack Minerva?"

"Minerva, is it? Funny, I thought Greeks knew you as-" I raised my hand to slap him silent, but Zenia was faster as she dived at him. The two went sprawling and fists were flying.

Cyrus jumped forward to pull them apart, but I was right behind him and managed to stop him. "Let her have her revenge." As much as I hated it, I owed her one.

"By Hera! Get off me!" Kaj shoved her to the ground, locking one arm behind her back and pinned the other to her side. "You're just a little ball of fire."

"Thanks," She sneered up at him.

Cyrus grinned, "You two make the cutest couple." They both pulled away from each other in an instant.

"Alright, Kaj, you can go now, we've got what we wanted. And you got a little bit more than you wanted, am I correct?" he scowled at me. "Well, not all, but you can survive."

Cyrus looked at me, confused. "Never mind. You don't want to know."

"Minerva? Do spectors live off of sexual energy?" Kaj sneered in disgust, and Zenia was sputtering in outrage.

"Uh, no. These two just like to tease." Zenia clenched her fists in mock anger.

"Minerva! I am not a tease!" Her words and motions were too dramatic to prove that. I stood up and began walking towards the cabin, the ruins that it was.

Apparently, no one wanted me to go, because a was dog piled by the three, Cyrus right on top of me. My face rubbed against the dirt, and I couldn't breath. What was I thinking? Of course I couldn't breath! But I was a goddess! I couldn't die! My uncle was the lord of the dead! But it felt so good, having him right there on top of me. What was I doing? What if father saw?

I stood up, knocking all three to the ground. I heard groaning and turned around and there they were, piled up on each other. Cyrus on top of Zenia, who looked like she was in nirvana, and Kaj under her. He was the one who was groaning, and I saw why, Zenia had hit him in the wrong place when she'd fell back.

I hope you understood that, because I wont explain.

Any hoo, he also had a shiny little thing called a knife dangling from his hand. The man was still after my life, dang it.

I offered my hand to Cyrus. "Sorry about that," I smiled to let him know I was alright. A clod of dirt fell onto my lip. Yuck.

He wiped some off my cheek. "Let me help you clean up, it's my fault your such a mess, after all." My heart missed a beat and my breath quickened, his hands, on me…

"S-sure." I looked at Zenia meaningfully then at the weapon. She took the hint, get rid of all his weapons, search him. Cyrus put his hand at the small of my back, and I looked up at him, surprised.

"Come on, you don't want to go around looking like that. Is there some place you can get washed up?" Mutely I nodded and pointed towards the pond. He pushed me forward lightly.

A clot of mud fell from my hair and I gladly walked the way to the pond. He dipped a clothe into the water and wiped at my face.

I felt cleaner already. But I had to get the stuff from my hair. "Um, Cyrus, I'd like to go for a swim…" Was I blushing? Yes I was! Darn it, I'm not supposed to blush!

Cyrus blushed too, "Uh, sure."

"I'd like to do so…alone…." He blushed even more.

"Uh, I won't look! I swear!" He turned around so he wasn't facing the pond.

I peeled off the dirty clothes with disgust. I was going to make them suffer after this. All three of them.

"Minerva? Why do you live here? Alone? Don't you have family? Besides your Dad I mean." I glanced back, chest deep in the pool. "You know, brothers, sisters, what about your mother?"

"I don't have a mother." I didn't mean to snap, but it's a touchy subject. You see, for those of you who haven't read much about mythology, my father ate my mother top prevent my brother from being born, how I escaped is a mystery to me.

"Oh…" He looked back at me. "Oops" I ducked under the water, my hair fanning out around me.

"I'm sorry Minerva! I didn't mean to!" I blushed, he'd seen me naked!

"I-it's okay…please turn around…" I heard some rustling and surmised he had. I swam to shore figuring I'd had enough excitement for one day. I grabbed for the clothe I kept down here for emergencies and proceeded to wrap it around myself, eyes closed.

"Minerva? Can I turn around now?" I nodded, then remembering he couldn't see me shouted my answer. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry I did that, I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy."

"It was an accident, no worries." I smiled, which sent him blushing again.

"Um, I'm going to go check ion Zenia and Kaj." And at that he left. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for taking so long and the poor quality of this chapter sigh. I guess I was having problems wityh the theme...but I'm trying to pick up the story, so hopefully updates will come faster!

Another thing about this chapter, I originally was going to make it seem, like Pallas and Athena were lovers, but I scrapped the idea and added the guy...so if you see something odd about that section up there, I apologize, I was to lazy to editSob

Yet again, I thank you reveiwers for your input, it's all welcome. I'm thinking about starting to shout out next chapter, so we'll see what happens! Especially with school starting and everything...


	6. Chapter 6

My ears rang with the silent call. A call only the gods can hear. But could I really consider myself a god? After all, I had no real job; all I did was make a mess of people's lives…

I sat up and looked around me. It was a lovely night, with still lovelier possibilities than I ever could imagine. Or ever could. My eyes darted around the campground, and I saw Kaj tied to a tree. Of course, after his fifth attempt of murder when I came back, Cyrus and Zenia had teamed together to tie him up. Then my eyes traveled lower- to Cyrus who had fallen asleep watching Kaj last night. He was so beautiful, lying there with a blond lock covering one eye; his robe had opened to reveal one sun-bronzed shoulder. I smiled and began to stand. A blanket fell off of me and I realized how cold they must be.

As a god, I can stand much stronger colds than a human can. It's rather nice. But feeling the lack of warmth in the air, I picked up the blanket to give to Cyrus. I had not gone a foot before I tripped over another body. I stood up slowly, and turned to see a shivering Zenia.

I sighed and took one more longing look back at Cyrus before wrapping Zenia in the blanket.

She immediately stopped shivering and turned over, her features peaceful in sleep. I never realized how much she kept her guard up until just then as I looked down at her soft features. Perhaps there was something more bothering her.

Again, Hermes sounded the call, pulling me out of my musings. I had to get back to Olympus, or I'd have one unhappy family on my hands. Mainly my Aunt/step mother. Don't you give me those disgusted looks! She's really a good woman, just prone to jealousy!

Anyway, I made it to Olympus before Hermes' sounded the fifth call, thank goodness, but that didn't stop him from sounding it- right in my ear.

"Hermes! You idiot!" I cried grabbing the trumpet. "I'm right here!" He snagged it back with a scowl.

"You're not the only one late, Athena!" He said before raising it to his lips again. I quickly moved out of the way and covered my ears.

Someone tugged my sleeve.

"Athena?" I looked into the face of my lovely half-sister, Artemis.

"Hi, Art, what's going on?" I said to Artemis.

"Well, Daddy's disappeared, and the privileged creatures are driving us all wild!" the teenager said, giving me a friendly hug. "And I met this fantastic guy!"

Artemis began telling me about this guy named Orion, I'm sure you've heard the legend, who was a fantastic hunter. I had no taste for hunting, but I listened anyway.

We took our places at the table, and Hera sat at the head. In the chair where her absent husband should have been seated. She gave me a curt nod, then turned back to the gods that were already seated. Aphrodite and Ares were the only ones missing, and Hephaestus looked worried. When he saw me, he gave me a slight grin, then turned back to the others.

I frowned as the tenth call was sounded. Slowly, I walked out the door, grabbed Hermes and dragged him in. With an indignant sigh, he sat on Hera's left side.

The hall fell silent for a second, all of us looked around expectantly. Finally, Hera stood. "Welcome, fellows, I guess we all know why we're here." Her hands lay on the table gracefully, and I envied her for a second for her poise. But I knew better, she was shaking inside, just like I would have if I were the one up there. "Those labeled by the humans as monsters are turning against us, breaking the treaty!" I nearly jumped from my seat. "And now! Zeus has disappeared! Does anybody know what's going on?" I looked around the room for a second, and then stood.

"I do! I have been victim of these attacks also!" The gods at the table laughed at me- the lazy, chaos-causing daughter of Zeus being attacked! Say it ain't so!

My brows pinched together in disgust. "They weren't attacking me for anything I did! Oh no, my father, and one of my brothers were listed. But not me. Can one of you tell me why?" My eyes went immediately to Apollo, and he just stared back. "As for father disappearing, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with what happened to a young specter." They all rolled their eyes at me. Specters were born killers, after all. "Don't laugh at me!"

"If," Said a cold voice behind me, "you don't want to be laughed at Athena, take responsibility. Do something with your life. We all know those little attacks on mortals are really just rebellion. All you want is attention." I spun around to see Ares, the virile god of war.

"Hah! As if. You, the god of war, wreak chaos and mess people's lives up every day! Who are you to call me irresponsible?"

"He's right, Athena." Said a soft, sultry voice behind him. "You are irresponsible. After all, Ares is just doing his job. What are you doing Athena?" I glared at the voluptuous goddess and love then turned towards the other gods. But they were all nodding in agreement.

"I don't have to take this. You muddle through it on your own." I said and started towards the door, purposefully ramming Ares in the shoulder as I passed.

Despite my behavior, I was close to tears. I guess I'd spent to long in my self-pity, now no one trusted me. Not that I care- they were all pompous jerks anyways.

No one tried to stop me when I left, nor did anyone particularly care. I wasn't part of their little family, I was my own support, my own love, my own person, and I didn't need them behind me. So why'd it hurt so much?

When I got back, the sun was just barely poking its head over the horizon. Apparently, the meeting hadn't gone on much longer after I left since Apollo was starting his daily trip across the sky. Sighing, I started the fire going again and untied Kaj. He slumped down, his eyes still closed, but he was stirring. I put a pot of hot water over the fire to boil. I was going to make breakfast all by myself, I needed to, to prove I wasn't dependent on others for my happiness.

After a while, Zenia sat up and sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

"Wood." She glanced over at me, then at the blanket.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, folding up the blanket.

"Long enough." I said curtly, feeling anti-social. Zenia saw right through it.

"What happened?" She sat beside me as I stirred the quickly thickening liquid.

"I just had a run in with the family. Apparently, I'm a juvenile delinquent who refuses to take responsibility for anyone or anything." I stabbed angrily at the bottom of the pot.

Zenia hugged me lightly, and sympathetically. "Hey, I know how it feels. You should see my family. They practically forced me on this mission."

"Mission? Ruining my life was a mission?" Zenia nodded.

"I'm part of a specter clan. There aren't many, but those that are still out there are very strict when it comes to old traditions. I'm actually already engaged." I looked at her sharply. She laughed brokenly. "I've yet to meet him, since he lives in another clan. But I'm set to merry him on my eighteenth birthday."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "Hey, it's okay. After all, my father married his sister. I'm just glad I'm not her daughter, can you imagine what a jealous mess I'd be?" Zenia sniffled and nodded.

"Yeah, and at least it wasn't set for my fourteenth birthday." She stood up straight looking around.

I looked also, thinking something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I need something to blow my nose!" I laughed as she dashed to a tree with particularly large leaves and pulled one off.

In front of me, Kaj stirred, and then opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around the clearing. Then his eyes settled on me.

"You!" He shouted, and made to lunge.

"Oh, stop it." I said, irritably. "You don't want to get into a fight with me this morning." He blinked, and then looked up at the sniffling Zenia.

"What'd you do?" He said angrily.

"Nothing." Zenia said before sitting by me again. " She just let me lament all my sorrows." I nodded and turned to look at Cyrus. He was struggling to wake up, who could sleep through all this commotion anyway?

"Morning sleepy head." I whispered, and he opened those chocolate eyes of his and looked straight into my eyes.

"Minerva, you're a nice sight to wake up to. Are those specters still here?" I glanced back at them, then at him.

"Yep, and wide awake." I said before returning to the campfire. He groaned behind me, and I knew it was from exasperation rather than pain. Though I should take a look at that nasty gash on his chest.

"Zenia? Could you watch the food? I need to look at Cyrus's wound." Cyrus sat up and stared at me before comprehension dawned.

"Oh! Do you still have bandages?" I nodded and pulled them from my pack. "Now sit back, it probably opened during all that excitement yesterday." He nodded and pulled off his shirt. Behind me, Zenia sighed appreciatively. Who could blame her? All that bronze, rippling skin, and full muscular pectorals…

What was I saying? He was just a man! I sat down before him and began to take off the bloody bandage and salve his wound. We sat in silence, and my mind found other distractions…like his masculine scent, and the way his muscles rippled every time he moved…

I sighed, and looked up at him. To my surprise, he was looking down at me with the same heated gaze. Blushing, I turned my gaze to his hands. Strong hands calloused from long days of work at sea. They were lovely hands. Reluctantly, I went back to the task at hand, putting on the bandage and scrambling away as fast as I could. "There, all done." I said, still blushing.

"Thanks." He said, avoiding my gaze. "Listen, Minerva-"

"Hey! Are you guys done or what? Zenia refuses to serve me breakfast until you join us!" The moment was gone. What was he going to say? I'd never know now…

"Well! Come on! We don't have all day!" Cyrus groaned.

"Who let the monster loose?" He muttered, and I laughed, my previous troubles far from my mind.

* * *

Sigh I'm so lazy...anyway! Welcome to chapter...uh? What chapter is this? It's been so long...

Anyway, I actually edited! Have fun.


End file.
